2013 Formula One Season
, and current Championship leader Sebastian Vettel.]] The 2013 Formula One season is the 64th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It is be the final season of the current 2.4 litre V8 engines, which are to be replaced in be environmentally-friendly and more fuel-efficient 1.6 litre V6 turbochanged engines. The defending Constructors' Champions are , who secured their third consecutive title at the . The defending Drivers' Champion is Sebastian Vettel. It is to be held over nineteen races, beginning in Australia on March 17th, and concluding in Brazil on November 24th. Vettel currently leads the World Championship, having taking victory from pole in Malaysia. Australia's race winner, Kimi Räikkönen, is second in the championship. Vettel's team, , lead the Constructors' Championship, their strongest performance being a 1–2 in Malaysia. Teams and Drivers Entry List |team = Infiniti Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB9 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2013 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Sébastien Buemi António Félix da Costa }} |team = Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = F138 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Marc Gené Pedro de la Rosa }} |team = Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |chassis = MP4-28 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Z |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Sergio Pérez |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Gary Paffett Oliver Turvey Kevin Magnussen }} |team = Lotus F1 Team |chassis = E21 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2013 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Romain Grosjean |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Davide Valsecchi Nicolas Prost Jérôme d'Ambrosio }} |team = Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |chassis = F1 W04 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Z |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver= Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Brendon Hartley Anthony Davidson }} |team = Sauber F1 Team |chassis = C32 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver= Nico Hülkenberg |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver= Esteban Gutiérrez |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Robin Frijns }} |team = Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = VJM06 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Z |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= Paul di Resta |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= Adrian Sutil |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Jules Bianchi James Rossiter }} |team = Williams F1 Team |chassis = FW35 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2013 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Pastor Maldonado |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Susie Wolff }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR8 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver= Jean-Éric Vergne |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 19 |seconddriver= Daniel Ricciardo |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Sébastien Buemi }} |team = Caterham F1 Team |chassis = CT03 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2013 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Charles Pic |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= Giedo van der Garde |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Alexander Rossi Ma Qinghua* Sergio Canamasas }} |team = Marussia F1 Team |chassis = MR02 |tyre = |engine = CA2013 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver= Jules Bianchi |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 23 |seconddriver= Max Chilton |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Luiz Razia Rodolfo Gonzalez }} Official FIA entry list relased on December 1st, 2012. * Driver took part in at least one Friday practice session. Dates Drivers Confirmed Redundant Driver Confirmations Car launch dates 1–2.]] Team Changes * was put up for sale by its owners, and there were several prospective buyers. A buyer was not found before the 30 November deadline, and the team have not been included in the 2013 entry list. Driver Changes "Reserve" means test or third driver * Jules Bianchi: (reserve) / (reserve) → (driver) * Valtteri Bottas: GP3 Series / (reserve) → (driver) * Max Chilton: GP2 Series / (reserve) → (driver) * Pedro de la Rosa: (driver) → (reserve) * Timo Glock: (driver) → Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters * Esteban Gutiérrez: GP2 Series / (reserve) → (driver) * Lewis Hamilton: (driver) → (driver) * Nico Hülkenberg: (driver) → (driver) * Narain Karthikeyan: (driver) → Auto GP World Series * Kamui Kobayashi: (driver) → no drive * Heikki Kovalainen: (driver) → no drive * Sergio Pérez: (driver) → (driver) * Vitaly Petrov: (driver) → no drive * Charles Pic: (driver) → (driver) * Luiz Razia: GP2 Series → (tested) → no drive * Michael Schumacher: (driver) → Retirement * Bruno Senna: (driver) → World Endurance Championship * Adrian Sutil: no drive → (driver) * Giedo van der Garde: GP2 Series / (reserve) → (driver) Calendar Race Schedule Calendar changes * Cancelled races: ** The inaugural Grand Prix of America was originally scheduled to take place on June 16th, but was cancelled due to the organisers being unable to acquire the required permits and license in time. Instead, the event will début in . * Races on the 2012 calendar, but not the 2013 calendar: ** The European Grand Prix is dropped from the calendar. The circuit, the Valencia Street Circuit is due to alternate with the Circuit de Catalunya as the Spanish Grand Prix. * Proposed races for the 2013 calendar, and not on the 2012 calendar: ** A race in Europe was intended take place on July 21st. This resulted in a change from the provisional calendar, as it has forced the German Grand Prix to take place a week earlier than initially planned. A Grand Prix or circuit was not found, and the proposal was put down. ** The primary choice appeared to be a return of the Turkish Grand Prix (which last took place in 2011). The circuit, Istanbul Park, has gone under a change of ownership, however, the Turkish Government was not willing to supply additional funds, and cannot host the race. ** The Red Bull Ring, which would host the Austrian Grand Prix, was in a strong position in to host the extra race. ** Another option was the return of the French Grand Prix (which last took place in 2008). There were two possible venues for the French GP, the Circuit Paul Ricard (which hosted in the 1970s and 1980s) and Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours (which hosted in the 1990s and 2000s). ** A return of the Portuguese Grand Prix was also proposed. * Circuit changes: ** The German Grand Prix is scheduled to switch back to the Nürburgring from the Hockenheimring as per the agreement between the two circuits, despite the Nürburgring's financial problems. * Schedule changes: **All races from the British Grand Prix onwards are moved forward one round, due to the Grand Prix of America being dropped. ** The Japanese Grand Prix and the Korean Grand Prix swap places, with Korea the fourteenth round and Japan the fifteenth round. Season Review Pre-season testing: Jerez test After the "launch season", in which all but launched their 2013 cars, testing began at the Circuito de Jerez in Jerez de la Frontera. All eleven teams attended. showed off the pace of their car on the first day, Jenson Button achieving a very strong time on the first day on hard tyres. Felipe Massa set the fastest time of the test on a six-lap run on soft tyres on the third day. Pre-season testing: Barcelona test 1 finally launched their car; and Fernando Alonso returned to drive the after missing out on the first test. The first three days went without too much issues, with a large number of laps being driven, with Sergio Pérez posting the fastest lap of the test on the second day. After the third day ended, it rained over the track, and it rained on and off throughout the fourth and final day. This allowed teams some wet-weather running (and pit stop practice), but also resulted in eight red flags in one day. Pre-season testing: Barcelona test 2 The test did not initially run as planned, with the first two days being rainy and thus, time were going to tell even less of a story than usual. Mark Webber managed to achieve the best time on the first day, beating Lewis Hamilton by over 1.5 seconds. The second day, though less wet, still mixed the field. Romain Grosjean, who had set the slowest time on the first day, posted the fastest time, while the final two positions were occupied by Nico Rosberg and Fernando Alonso. Midway through the test, replaced Luiz Razia (who had replaced Timo Glock, who was contracted to drive in 2013) with Jules Bianchi due to sponsorship payment issues. Bianchi got to drive on the third day, as did Grosjean and Davide Valsecchi for , after Kimi Räikkönen, who was meant to drive on the day, was ill. On the dry track, Hamilton set a very fast time to top the timesheets, with Felipe Massa over six tenths of a second down. On a dry final day of testing, Hamilton's teammate Rosberg set the fastest time of test to beat Alonso by three tenths. Alonso was nearly a second quicker than Jenson Button, the third fastest driver. Round 1: The season started poorly, with a disrupted qualifying. Whilst Q1 was completed, the wet conditions have forced the postponement of the rest of qualifying to Sunday morning before the actual race. When qualifying actually took place, Sebastian Vettel took pole position as the track dried up, with teammate Mark Webber alongside. The race was a different matter. Though intermittant with very light rain, Vettel appeared to not have the race pace that was implied in qualifying. looked strongest, with Felipe Massa challenging Vettel initially before Fernando Alonso performed the undercut on the pair of the them. With Adrian Sutil's strategy giving him the lead, it looked as if he could pull off the surprise result of the day for . While Sutil's drive only produced a seventh-place finish, the real surprise was that Kimi Räikkönen, from seventh on the grid, managed to win the race by 12 seconds ahead of Alonso, after effectively pulling off two-stop strategy, while most drivers had to pit three times. Round 2: In a wet qualifying session, pole went to Sebastian Vettel, who mastered the conditions better than any driver to take beat the s of Felipe Massa and Fernando Alonso, who start 2nd and 3rd respectively. Kimi Räikkönen, who had qualified in seventh, received a three-place grid penalty after impeding Nico Rosberg, who managed to qualify sixth. In the race, Vettel made a good getaway to maintain his lead. In Turn 2, Alonso, who had made a good start himself, drove into the back of Vettel and dislodged his front wing a bit. The wing held on for the rest of the lap as the Spaniard valiantly held off the fast-starting Mark Webber before it fell off at the end of the home straight. Alonso was beached in the gravel and forced to retire. After the first round of pitstops to replace the intermediate tyres, Webber took the lead, with Vettel second, Lewis Hamilton third and Rosberg fourth. Hamilton may have been higher up, but by accident had attempted to pit at 's pit box and lost about five seconds. After Webber's final stop, the two s were close enough to fight for position. Red Bull planned to conserve both fuel and tyres to the finish line, with no overtaking between the teammates, but Vettel disobeyed the team orders and overtook Webber anyway. Hamilton and Rosberg were engaged in their own battle, and three times Roberg and Hamilton exchanged places in the two DRS zones before Rosberg was told to hold position, which he did. Round 3: With the race predicted to be dominated by tyre wear, Championship leader Sebastian Vettel did not compete strongly in qualifying, not running in third qualifying. This left the fight for pole position open, and Lewis Hamilton took his first pole as a driver ahead of Kimi Räikkönen. Mark Webber did not finish qualifying with enough fuel, and was sent to the back of the grid. Hamilton made a strong start to lead, followed by both s, with Fernando Alonso ahead of Felipe Massa. With the soft tyres barely lasting five laps (Webber pitting on the first lap), Hamilton could not eke out a lead and was caught by both Ferraris as his tyres degraded. Five laps in, Esteban Gutiérrez misjudged his braking point and rammed into the back of Adrian Sutil. Gutiérrez nearly lost a wheel and Sutil's rear wing was dislodged; both retired. Soon, all the front-runners pitted and the fast-starting Nico Hülkenberg led the race, ahead of Vettel and Jenson Button, the three drivers having started the race on the harder compound. A quarter of the way into the race, Webber attempted to overtake Jean-Éric Vergne and crashed into the Frenchman, not causing either to crash, but Webber needed to pit. At the pitstop, the right rear wheel was not put on properly and at Turn 14 (the hairpin at the end of the long straight) it fell off and Webber was forced to retire. Around the same time, Räikkönen was caught out by Sergio Pérez's defense of his position and he damaged his front wing and nosecone. Nico Rosberg became the final retirement of the day, before half distance, with suspension issues. Alonso was left clear in the lead after the second set of pitstops, followed by Räikkönen and Hamilton. Vettel overtook Button after Button's strategy of one less pitstop left the Briton leading for a short time, though the 's lack of speed meant he fell down the order. Hamilton, while sticking close to Räikkönen, was unable to overtake him. Vettel, who also led the race for a short time, pitted with five laps to go, as did Button. While Button's pit stop pushed him slightly behind Massa, who was quickly overtaken; Vettel's stop left him with twelve seconds of clear track. With Räikkönen and Hamilton on old, slow tyres and Vettel on new quick tyres, the gap was nullified and by the DRS detection point on the final lap, Vettel was close enough to challenge. However, while lapping Giedo van der Garde, Vettel went off line and lost both time and speed to Hamilton, and was unable to challenge as he would have wanted. Alonso crossed the line while this was happening ten seconds clear of his Finnish rival; and Vettel crossed the line two tenths after Hamilton. Round 4: Round 5: Round 6: Round 7: Round 8: Round 9: Round 10: Round 11: Round 12: Round 13: Round 14: Round 15: Round 16: Round 17: Round 18: Round 19: Results and Standings Pre-season testing Race Results |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:29.174 |FastestLapnumber=56 }} |Grid2=Felipe Massa |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sergio Pérez |FastestLapnation=MEX |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:39.199 |FastestLapnumber=56 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:36.808 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} Driver Placings |} – Sebastian Vettel|slateblue| /(25* )}}|| }} – Kimi Räikkönen|yellow| /(25* )}}|| }} – Fernando Alonso|red| /(25* )}}|| }} – Lewis Hamilton|silver| /(25* )}}|| }} – Felipe Massa|red| /(25* )}}|| }} – Mark Webber|slateblue| /(25* )}}|| }} – Nico Rosberg|silver| /(25* )}}|| }} – Jenson Button|black| /(25* )}}|| }} – Romain Grosjean|yellow| /(25* )}}|| }} – Paul di Resta|orange| /(25* )}}|| }} – Daniel Ricciardo|purple| /(25* )}}|| }} – Adrian Sutil|orange| /(25* )}}|| }} – Nico Hülkenberg|cyan| /(25* )}}|| }} – Sergio Pérez|black| /(25* )}}|| }} – Jean-Éric Vergne|purple| /(25* )}}|| }} – Valtteri Bottas|blue| /(25* )}}|| }} – Esteban Gutiérrez|cyan| /(25* )}}|| }} – Jules Bianchi|darkred| /(25* )}}|| }} – Charles Pic|green| /(25* )}}|| }} – Pastor Maldonado|blue| /(25* )}}|| }} – Giedo van der Garde|green| /(25* )}}|| }} – Max Chilton|darkred| /(25* )}}|| }} }}}} }} Driver Statistics Team Placings |} – |slateblue| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} – |red| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} – |yellow| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} – |silver| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} – |black| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} – |orange| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} – |purple| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} – |cyan| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} – |blue| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} – |darkred| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} – |green| + )/(43* )}}|| + }}}} }}}} }} Team Statistics Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2013 Formula One Season